The Marauders and the Veela Princess
by Alex12321
Summary: Secretia is just a normal girl that always thought she'd never get anywhere in life. That is,until she got a letter to Hogwarts. Will she meet the guy of her dreams? SB/OC/RL Plz R&R it would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Secretia Erisha(Pronounced Se-CREE-sha Air-EE-Sha) and I am 17 years old. I live in New York City and I'm a witch! I go to the New York Wizardry Academy.

Ok so,I woke up in my bedroom. I got dressed. I put on a pink tshirt and blue jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was shiny black and my eyes were brown. I wanted a different eye color today so I grabbed my wand and changed them to a darkish blue. I put on my makeup,mascara and lipstick(Which was reddish) and I went downstairs.

My parents weren't there. They never are. One day when I was 4 they went out to buy groceries and never came back. I bet they died. Since my parents weren't there I live with my 21 year old sister Daisy. She's probably in her bedroom.

I hate my sister so much. She wears so much makeup that she looks like a prositute and she dresses like one too. She never feeds me so I eat out of the dumpster across the street. It turns out that rats taste pretty good.

I went upstairs and into Daisy's bedroom. She was screwing her boyfriend. I'm not suprised.

"GET OUT CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?" She yelled.

I walked out of Daisy's bedroom being careful not to step on the used heroin needles(Daisy has aids and I don't want her aids). I went into my bedroom to check on my pet Fairy Barbieglitter(I got her when I was 5 OK?) I looked in her cage. She wasn't moving. I poked her. She was dead. Barbieglitter was kinda anorexic so she probably starved to death or something.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"WHAT IS IT?" Yelled Daisy.

"Barbieglitter died! I'm gonna hold a funeral for her!" I shouted back.

So I went to the bathroom and lit some candles. I used magic to make some flowers appeared. I got my ipod out and played some funeral music. I read some words from the bible. When I was done. I dropped Barbieglitter in the toilet and flushed her down.

I walked into my bedroom crying my eyes out. Suddenly I noticed an owl by my window! I let the owl in and took the letter from it's claw. The owl flew away.

I knew the letter was for me because it had my name on it. I opened it. It said.

_Dear Miss Erisha,_

_You have been invited to Hogwarts the finest magic school in the world. I've talked to your teachers and they agreed to transfer you to England. You will be leaving tomorrow. If you need to go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to buy some stuff you may. I hope to see you there!_

_Sincerly,_

_ Dumbledore. _

OMG! I've been invited to Hogwarts! I grabbed my phone and called my best friend Desirae.

"I'M TRANSFERING TO HOGWARTS!" I screamed so loud that my lungs would have come out if that were possible.

"Really? That's great,but I'll miss you girl. It would be nice if you could call me often." Said Desirae sadly.

"OK. Bye!" I said and put the phone down.

Then Daisy burst into the room. She looked slutier then ever.

"Is it true that your transfering to Hogwarts?" She demanded.

"Yah." I said.

"Cool! That means I can use your room for stuff!" She moaned.

I knew what she was planning to use my room for so I packed up my clothes,my wand,my ipod,my cellphone,my books, and my makeup and left the house.

I looked back. Daisy was there smiling. She flipped me off. I did too. That's what she does when she wants to say goodbye so I finger her back.

I went to the nearest wizard store and bought some floo powder. I went into the fireplace in the back and flooed to Diagon Alley!

**Next Chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I emerged from the fireplace in some store in Diagon Alley. My clothes were all dirty! So I pulled out my bag and quickly changed into some new clothes. I changed into some tight blue jeans and a tye dye tshirt. I used my wand to change my eyes to green. I cleaned off my face so I'd look beautiful again(Did I forget to mention that I'm part veela?)

I looked around the store. It was still nighttime because England is in a diffrent time zone. Then I realized something...SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW!

I was in a wand store. I already had a wand so I left. I could see it getting brighter on the horizon. It'll be sunrise soon! I better buy stuff fast!

So I ran to the bookstore and bought all the books that I need. I swear the cashier is a perv he was staring at me the whole time. Creepy!

It was sunrise now. I had to get to the train station! As I ran down the street I noticed a pet store. They were selling fairies! I looked at the prettiest fairy there. She had bright blue wings and red hair and blue eyes. I picked up her cage and ran to the cashier. This cashier wasn't a perv. Thank God!

"How much?" I asked.

"Three Sickles." Said the cashier and I paid him.

I walked out with the fairies cage. "I'll call you Raspberry. I hope you arn't anorexic like Barbieglitter was." I said.

Raspberry sat there looking at her fingernails. As I made my way to Platform 9 3/4 a bunch of muggles were staring at me.

"What are you looking at!" I sreamed and they looked away in fear.

I noticed some wizard people walking into a wall between 9 and 10,but they weren't bumping into it and falling over. They were going through the walls! Some stupid muggles tried to copy them but just bumped into the wall. They are so stupid! I pushed them aside and went through the wall to platform 9 3/4. There were a lot of wizard people there. There were so many that I couldn't count!

Suddenly the train arrived! We all filed on. I picked a seat near the window at around the back of the train. Raspberry looked hungry so I grabbed some sparkles from my bag and fed them to her. Yay,she's not anorexic!

Lots of people were coming on. Suddenly I saw a boy with dark hair and glasses arrive. He was tall and had hazel eyes. He was kinda cute but then I saw this ginger chick with him. It was probably his girlfriend. I'm not gonna steal this chick's BF because I'm not a slut like my sister!

Then there were two guys behind him. They were so hot that I wanted to have an orgasm but I didn't because the panties I'm wearing are brand new and cost 25$!

One of them had long black hair and greyish eyes. The other one had brown hair and blueish eyes. He had scars on his face. I don't know if he got them in a fight or if he just cut himself but either way it was sexy!

"Can we sit here?" Asked the boy with scars on his face. I gasped and said "Yes".

"I'm Secretia! I'm from America and I transferred here!" I exclaimed.

"I'm Remus!" Said the scarred boy.

"Sirius." Said the black haired boy.

"James." Said the boy with glasses.

"Lily" Said the ginger.

"Me and Lily are gonna be head boy and head girl this year!" Said Lily.

"Awesome that means you get to sleep together! I'm so jealous!" I said. I wished that I was the head girl and that Sirius or Remus would be the head boy. That would be so hot!

Suddenly a slutty girl wearing a thong and a bra and way too much makeup walked in. This girl was twice as slutty as Daisy!

"Go away Sammanthia! I don't like you anymore!" Shouted Sirius.

"Come on Sirius lets go make out in the bathroom!" Moaned Sammanthia with her herpes covered mouth.

"He said he doesn't like you anymore!" I said standing up angrily. I pointed my wand at her in case she tried to rape Sirius.

She marched off angrily. Suddenly the train started moving and we were going to Hogwarts. Half way there I went to the bathroom to poop and to txt Desirae.

"OMG I jst mt thse 2 rly hot guiz! There nmes r sirius n Remus and they r SO hot!" I texted.

"Dam gurl Im jeloz I wish i cud b thr!" txted Desirae. "BTW UR sister invited sum men ovr as soon as u lft and thy r having a hooge prty and daisy is proly having sx with thm."

"Lol she is such a slt! C u l8tr grul!" I texted finally and turned off my phone. Suddenly we arrived at the station!


	3. Chapter 3

Me and everyone else pushed our way off the train. The 1st years got on the boat(There gonna be fed to the giant squid I know it). We walked to the Threstal carriages. I could see the threstals because Barbieglitter died. Sammanthia was limping because she was drunk. Then she puked in some girl's bookbag. The girl didn't notice. I'd hate to see the look on her face when she finds out.

I hopped on a threstal carriage. Sirius and Remus did two. Lily and James got on the one in front of me. I set Raspberry's cage beside me. She was looking rather quesy so I poured some vodka in a cap and put it in her cage. She drank it.

"So who is that Sammanthia chick?" I asked Sirius.

"She's my ex-Gf. I broke up with her because she cheated on me with Severus,but she still thinks were dating because she's a dumb bitch." Said Sirius.

" Who's Severus" I asked again.

"That kid." Said Remus pointing to the carriage next to us. I looked in the carriage. Severus was this gross greasy kid. Sammanthia was sitting next to him. Suddenly Sammanthia put her lips on Severuses and basically started mouth raping him,giving him all kinds of diseases like aids and herpes.

"Slut!" I yelled!

Then she stopped and tried to scream at me because the herpes on her mouth had swolen so much from kissing Severus.

Suddenly Severus pushed her out of the carriage and we all laughed.

Then Severuses cried out " MY LIFE IS AWFUL ENOUGH STOP BEING MEAN TO ME!" What an emo crybaby.

Sirius then grabbed his wand and hexed Severus. He started having some kind of seizure at the bottom of the carriage. We all laughed.

When the carriages arrived at Hogwarts we all filed out. Only half the first years that were on the boats made it. The rest were probably eaten by the giant squid. Sammanthia was lagging behind covered in dirt and limping because she got pushed off the carraige. I think she might have crapped herself because she smelled like poop.

So we all filed into the Great Hall. James,Lily,Remus,and Sirius sat at the Gryffendor table. They were busy discussing something. Severus and Sammanthia sat at the Slytherin table. Severus was looking down and Sammanthia was snorting lines of coke off the table. Her nose was bleeding but she was too high to notice.

I hope I'm not sorted into Slytherin! I don't want an STD!

Suddenly this old guy got up front. He was probably Dumbledore because he looked like he was the leader. He started giving a speech but I didn't pay attention because I was having these sexy daydreams about Sirius and Remus but I'm not gonna describe them because this is a T-rated fanfic!

Suddenly the sorting began. The 1st years that survived the boat trip got up and got sorted. After they were done Dumbledore said."We have a new transfer student from America! She will be staying with us for the entire school year. Please welcome Secretia Erisha!" Everyone clapped and I got up front and sat on the stool. Dumbledore put the sorting hat on my head.

"Ooh you pretty!" Said the hat. At that moment I was frightened! I'm being hit on by a hat! The fact that it's bottom is on my head is even more disturbing. I felt sick. I pulled off the hat and puked up my breakfest inside it.

"OH GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU CRAZY LADY!?" Screamed the hat and a teacher grabbed it and took it away. Dumbledore ran out too. A few seconds later Dumbledore ran back in.

"Sorry to inform everybody but the sorting hat is going to have to be taken to the dry cleaners so Secretia,please choose what ever house you want." I gasped. What ever house I want!

I promptly sat next to Sirius and Remus. Then we started eating.


	4. Chapter 4

The food was yummy! It was way better then the rats that I usually eat. I talked with James,Sirius,and Remus somemore. They call themselves "The Marauders" and like to mess around with people. That sounded a lot of fun!

Sammanthia was too high to pick up a fork so she was eating crack rocks and drinking booze. Severus was too depressed to eat.

Eventually we had to go to our dorms. The girls went in the girls dorms. The boys arent allowed in their because they might try to rape the girls.

Lily escorted me to my private bedroom. I get one because I'm an exchange student and I'm spesial! I got changed. I changed into a pink nity that that had flowers on it. I changed my eyes to brown.

My private bedroom has a shower thats gold instead of metal and the toilet is also part bidet(I'm in Europe remember?) and squirts water up my butt. The living room has a pink fluffy couch that vibrates and a flatscreen tv. The bedroom has a huge bed with red on it and a curtain thing(I forgot what thats called.)

I fell asleep quickly in my bed. Before I slept I put Raspberry's cage on the table next to me.

I had the sexyist dream ever!**(AN:Warning this part is kinda pg13 so if you dont like it then skip this part) **I was in a feild of pretty flowers. Suddenly Remus was there with me too.

"What's going on?" I asked and Remus said "just shut up and enjoy this." Then...he put his lisp on mine and kised me! His tounge explored my mouth and it was amazing! It was like one of those bodice ripers that my sister touches herself to! Then we took off our clothes. Just as he was about to put his broomstick in my quidditch hole I heard fluttering.

I woke up and saw Raspberry fluttering around. It was morning. I got some vodka bottles from the fridge and shrunk them and put them in Raspberry's cage so she can drink them.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I got out and looked in the mirror. My black hair was like a river of mud flowing over a rock. I changed my eyes to urine yellow.

I put on a red lady gaga tshirt and green gir skinny jeans that said "tacos" on the butt. I put on black and white striped fingerless gloves,pink "boobies" braclets and red shoes. I went to breakfest. I ate some french toast and waffles.

"How was your night?" Asked Remus. Then I blushed thinking about my dream.

"Is something wrong?" he asked? I said no.

Then we went to class. My classes were SSSSOOOOO broing! The teachers were stupid and they probably hate me! I just fell asleep and had r rated dreamds about Sirius and/or Remus.

Then at the end of the day. Dumbledore's voice magically said. "Mrs. Erisha plz come to my office!"

I went there. I had a seat. "I have something to tell you." Said Dumbledore.

"What?" I asked.

"Your not Secretia Erisha. Your Secretia Saffron Jazimina Star-Lemon-Erisha".

I gasped. Dumbledore said. "I'll tell you more."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:STOP GIVING ME MEAN REVIEWS YOU RETARDS! I bet you all are in Special Ed! This is a FANFIC! I'm not trying to be JKR! Also I changed the title,because I think the new one is more fitting lol.**

"...Tell me more." I said to Dumbledore.

"Well...Your half veela." Said Dumbledore.

"Yeah I know that" I said rolling my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well. I knew your parents very well. They were my best friends brothers." Said Dumbledore.

"Really? Do you know what happened to them?" I asked.

"No,but there is a prophecy about you." Dumbledore replied. He pulled out this old book that was yellow off the shelf.

He opened the book. "Well. There is a prophecy about a Special Half Veela princess that is supposed to halve been born 17 years ago."

"I'm 17!" I ejaculated.

"Oh and since your half veela if you have sex with a guy your soles will be bonded in eternal troo luv!" Said Dumbledore.

I began thinking to myself. Should I soul bond with Remus or Sirius? There both smexxy and I like them both. After thinking about for like 25 minutes I decided on Remus because I had that dream about him last night.

"You finally figured it out already." Said Dumbledore. He looked bored.

"Yeah. I think I might need your help."

Dumbledore gave me some fashion tips because he's gay.

"Thanks" I said then I left. As I left I noticed that slut Sammanthia listening on my conversation.

"GO AWAY YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled.

"No your a bitch! I know you like Sirius so Im gona steal him from you!" She said and ran off.

I used my telekininetic veela powers to contact Raspberry.

Suddenly Raspberry flew in and bit Sammmanthia. She screamed and triped over her high heels and fell down the stairs. I laughed.

Then I tried to catch Raspberry. I ran into the kitchen. I caught Raspberry drinking tons of booze.

"OMG NO RASPBERRY YOUL GET LIVER CANCER!" I yelled and grabbed her. I ran back into my room and put her in the cage.

Suddenly my phone starting vibrating. Desirae was txting me.

"OMG Hw r u duing gurl? Texted Desirae.

"LOl good. U no Srs n Remus. Well hr r der pix" I txted and sent her pix of Sirius and Remus that I secretly took(I'm NOT a stalker!).

"OMG dey r HAWT Gurl Im so jeluz lolz. Luv ya(not in that way. We ARENT lesbians!) gurl txt ya l8tr!" She txted finally and hung up.

I lied down on my bed thinking of Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

**OH and to the reviewer that called Secretia a slut,shes not a SLUT! Your confusing her with Daisy and/or Sammanthia! She's a fucking half veela so shes gonna think about potential mates a lot ok? **

I woke up the next morning. I had a bad dream. It was about my horrible childhood. Sometimes Daisy went out to have sex with some random dude or buy heroin and I got babysat by my uncle Gregory. I hated Uncle Gregory.

He forced me to suck his cock and spanked me. He was also a satanist and he took me to his satanic cult meatings where they ritually abused me. They also sacraficed babies to Satan and made me eat the babies.

After the satanic cult meatings were over Uncle Gregory would take me home and abuse me some more. When Daisy came home she paid Uncle Gregory with sex and/or drugs. I got a lot of scars from those experiances but they disapeered when I hit puberty because I'm half veela.

In my dream I was a baby about to be sacraficed and just before I was sacraficed Raspberry woke me up. I looked at Raspberry. She was kinda fat. I guess she was the exact oppisete of Barbieglitter. Then she pooped out an egg. I gasped. Then she crapped out more eggs.

I ran downstairs to the library. I can go in the restricted section if I want to because I'm fucking spesial! I grabbed a book about fairies and red up. It turns out that Fairies can get preggers with out sex and they can lay hundreds of eggs. I ran back upstairs and sure enough Raspberry was sitting on top of hundreds of eggs.

"OMG thats awesome Raspberry!" I was about to examine the eggs with my finger but she bit me before I could.

_Later_

I went to talk to Lily because I want Remus to notice me and I need advice. I did get fashion tips from Dumbledore yesterday but that wasn't enough.

"Come on lets go to the bathroom" said Lily and we went to the bathroom.(DON'T GET ANY WRONG IDEAS YOU PERVERTS!) She gave me some of her makeup.

"I don't want too much! I don't want to look like that fucking slut Sammanthia!" I screamed!

As I was applying the makeup I felt something inside me and it wasn't poop. Suddenly my inner veela beauty was unleashed!

I changed. My black hair was like a black blanket drying out on a clothesline on a windy day. My eyes were rapidly changing between every color in existence. If an epilectic person looked at them they'd have a seizure. My skin was smooth and milky like low fat milk. My lips were like a red cherry popsicle that you want to suck on.

Lily was shocked by my change and she fainted for 36.8 seconds before waking up. "Wow..." She said. Remus is SOOO gonna notice me now!

I ran downstairs. All the guys were staring at me. Even Dumbledore was staring at me even though he's a homo. Sirius and Remus were drooling. They noticed me yay!

Sammanthia was so filled with jealous anger that she pissed herself and everyone laughed lol!

Severus actually smiled for once in his pathetic life.

"Hey Remus." I said.

"Uh. Yeah Secretion?" He said in shock because I looked diffrent now.

"Wanna go on a date with me to Hogsmeade this evening?"

"Yah!" He said happily!

"Cool!" I said back. Sirius looked sad. He's just gonna have to get over it.

So I went to my bedroom and got ready for the evening!


	7. Chapter 7

I was in my bedroom getting ready for the date with Remus. We were gonna go to a resturant in Hogsmeade called _Les P'etit_. Lily was helping me get ready.

"So,you sure you wanna go with Remus? I mean Sirius seemed rather interested in you." Questioned Lily.

"Really? Sirius likes me?" I asked.

"Yah. He uses the Marauder's Map to stalk you!" Giggled Lily.

"WHAT!?" I yelled angrily.

"Nothing. Nothing." Mumbled Lily.

I glared at her angrily. "Anyway. I need you to help me pick out a dress!" I continued.

So we went to my walk-in closet.( I have one because I'm SPESIAL!) There were loads of dresses. None of them seemed to be good to the date. "What about this one?" asked Lily holding up a sexy black corset with pink lace and the words "SEX" all over it. "Nah. Too sluty. It's actually my sisters." I said.

"I know How about we go to Shopping to buy you a new one!" Exclaimated Lily.

"Good idea! How about we go to Hot Topic to buy it!" I yelled.

"Cool!" Said Lily.

So we used some floo powder to floo to Hogsmeade. It turns out that there's a Hot Topic in Hogsmeade! We walked inside.

"Whoah your pretty!" Said the cashier. "Ram it perv! I have a BF!" I yelled and he stopped staring at my boobs(My boobs are for Remus and Sirius's eyes ONLY! So don't stare at them!)(Did I forget to mention that I have curves in all the right places?).

I picked out a pretty red dress that had black and blue flowers all over it. It had no straps and was long. Lily picked out a black dress with a red waist. We checked out and flood back to Hogwarts.

"I have an idea! How about we make this a double date! I'll bring James!" Moaned Lily.

"Awesome." I said! It was almost eavening so we got dressed and put on our make up.

_30 minutes later_

We flood to _Les P'etit. _James and Remus were already there wearing tuxedos.

"You look nice tonight!" I said to Remus.

"You too!" Said Remus and I blushed a little.

We went inside and took our seats. In turns out that the waiter was a fucking pervert and was staring at my tits so Remus stabbed him in the hand with a fork. The waiter had to go to the hospital, so we got a waitress that WASN'T a lesbian so she didn't perv on me.

I ordered a salad.( i don't wanna be fat!) James and Lily ordered stakes.

"I'll take a raw steak" Said Remus. I gasped. "OK. It'll be here in 15 minutes." said the waitress. Then she left.

"WTF? Why are you ordering raw steak you'll get rapeworms!" I said.

"I have something to tell you." Said Remus and he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I ordered raw meat because I'm a werewolf." he whispered.

"!" I said.

"Only Lily,James,and Sirius knew about this until now. Don't tell anybody else or I'll be kicked out of Hogwarts because the Ministry of Magic is full of retards and they don't understand!" He said.

"Ok." I promised.

We ate our food and talked a lot. I learned that Sirius and James are animagi so they can help Remus in case he tries to bite ppl. I never knew there was all this interesting stuff about them!

After we finished we flood back to Hogwarts.

James and Lily went to the head girl and boy dorm. They were probably gonna do it.

As I went back to the girls dorms Remus grabbed my shoulder.

"Wanna go for a late night swim in the lake?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shut up you stupid reviewers! I'm not a troll,I'm a human!**

"That sounds amazing!" I shouted back!

Remus went up to the boy's dorm and I ran up to the boys dorm. I took off my clothes and I put on a bikini thing that was red on the top and blue on the bottom.

Suddenly as I walked down to the common room...SAMMANTHIA WAS THERE!...AND SHE WAS NAKED! I could see her gross fake tits. Gross!

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BITCH!" I yelled in rage!

"No. I'm bisexual!" Said Sammanthia. I gasped.

"I'm going to rape you now!" She moaned and walked over to me. She ripped off my top and my bottom. She pushed me on the floor Just as she was about to kiss me and give me herpes...She got hit by a hex.

She started puking blood all over the floor. Then she knocked into Raspberry's cage. Ever since Raspberry has laid her eggs she has become EXTREMLY aggresive. So she Raspberry flew out of her cage and started biting Sammanthia and sucking her blood and giving her malaria lol. (did you know that fairies are related to mosquitos?) Sammanthia started crying and ran back to her room.

I looked at the person who shot the hex. It was...REMUS! "OMFG You saved me from rape!" I shouted and hugged him. I put my bikini thing back on because we aren't ready enough for skinny dipping coz that's supposed to be on the 14th date!

We ran to the lake happily. We jumped in. The lake was nice and cool,but not so cold that we freezed to death so don't worry! It was a half moon out tonight.

"Hey Alexis you look really pretty when your wet!" Said Remus.

"Thanks!" I moaned.

Suddenly he started swimming close to me. I was creeped out at first but then I started to like it because at least wasn't Sammanthia! Then he leaned in and...KISSED ME ON MY LISP! I was shocked like I was being electricuted to death. Then I realized that it was my first kiss!(Imagine if my first kiss was with Sammathia instead. Gross!)

Then he grabbed my butt. It felt nice. Then I took off my top. He kissed me again and inserted his tounge into my mouth area. We started making out. Before we could get past first base we noticed that the giant squid was watching us. It was probably a pedophile or something.

Remus and I did not want to lose our virginities to a squid so I put my top back on and we swam out of the lake before the squid could molest us.

You know how when your swimming for a while and the water becomes warm but the air becomes REALLY cold. It was like that tonight so Remus and I shared body heat to keep warm(WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX SO STOP THINKING ABOUT IT YOU SICKOS!).

We decided to explore the beach. We found the skull of one of the first years that didn't make it across the lake. I wondered if the giant squid raped the first years before eating them. I then got those sick pedo images out of my head by thinking about Remus some more.

We decided to go inside.

"Well that was an interesting night." I said to Remus.

"Yah." He said back. We kissed good bye then went to our bedrooms and fell asleep.

I had a nightmare about being satanically abused again so I went to Remus's room. The girls are aloud in the boys dorms because the stupid rule makers think that the girls wont try to rape the boys but I know thats not true because Sammanthia tried to rape Sirius on the train.

"Remus I had a nightmare can I sleep with you(Not in that way you horny pervs)?" I asked.

"Whatever." said Remus and I got into his bed and I fell asleep quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning in bed with Remus. I thought about having sex with him so we can soul bond,but then I decided that thats wrong because we only dated for 1 day. I'll wait until the 5th date or something.

"Remus. Wake up Baby." I said and he woke up. I hid under the covers and Remus got out of bed first because if Sirius saw me in bed with Remus hed get angry and try to murder Remus because he likes me to.

After Sirius and everyone else left I got up. Then Remus grabbed me and said "Wanna make out again and skip class?" and I said "Cool."

We went to the vibrating couch in my living room and made out. It was amazing and magickal! Then I heard a pop. We looked at Raspberry's cage. The eggs were hatching!

"Your a momma Raspberry!" I exclaimed. Soon all the eggs hatched and Raspberry was the momma of 182 fairy maggots! Fairy maggots need blood to survive so we snuck into Sammanthia's room and stabbed her with a bunch of needles to obtain her blood. We fed them to the maggots and Raspberry.

The next couple weeks were like a blur. Me and Remus sometimes skipped class to make out. Our grades started slipping but we didn't care. Sirius still likes me and he stares at my boobs but its ok because hes hot.

Me and Remus became popular. Everybody liekd me because I'm spesial and pretty and smart and perfect. Everybody hated Sammanthia because she's an ugly slut and smokes crack in the girls bathroom.

I started talking to Severus and it turns out he's actually kind of cute. He just needs to take a shower once in a while.(I ONLY LIKE SEVERUS IN PLATONIC WAY! SIRIUS AND REMUS ARE MY TROO LUVS AND IM NOT A SLUT!) So I befriended Severus. The Marauders still beat the crap out of him butt boys will be boys I guess.

One day I was sleeping in class and Remus tapped my shoulder. At first I wondered if he was going to ask me if I wanted to make out in the bathroom again but instead he said. "The Haloween dance is tomorrow. Wanna go with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Tommorow_

Today was the Halloween dance. I'm so exicted! I wasn't wearing a costume because I forgot to bring one. Remus isn't wearing one either because he can't afford one because he's poor. But it doesn't matter. A lot of people like us so they'll respect us.

I went to check on Raspberry and her babies. She was breastfeeding her maggots.( I used magic on her so she now lactates blood instead of milk. It's a lot more effient then attacking other ppl for there blood). She was still kinda aggressive but not as much as before. So I stayed away from her.

I went downstairs to the dance. A DJ person was playing Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne on a radio thing. There was a snack bar there. They had candy and popcorn and jello and cake and everything! They also had a punch bowl but we weren't allowed to drink out of it because Sammanthia took a dump in it(Gross bitch).

I walked around looking for Remus. Severus was dressed as a vampire because he was pale enough to be one.(By the way he broke up with Sammanthia because I convinced him to.) Sammanthia was dressed up as Ke$ha. All she did was put on the normal slutty clothes that she usually wears,dump glitter on herself and act like the drunk ho that she always is.(Ok. I actually like Ke$ha but she's really really slutty. :( )

Suddenly. I met up with Remus. Suddenly this slow song that I heard before came on.(Ok's its this slow song that I heard on the radio before but I don't know what it's called. If anybody knows what it's called plz tell me.)

"Care to dance.?" Asked Remus.

"Yah" I said. Then he put his hands on my butt(It's ok hes my boyfriend don't worry) and we started dancing. Just as we were about to passionently kiss,Sammanthia started making these gross drunk sounds. She was drunk and high on booze,coke,heroin,crack,and marijuana(She was also high on meth,LSD,roofies,cough syrup,and spray paint too). Then she collapsed onto the punch bowl that she crapped in. Everyone laughed and took pix of her lol!

Me and Remus then kissed. "I'm gonna go get some chocolate" he said and ran off to the snack bar. I hadded to piss so I went to the girl's room and did my lady business(I'M NOT GONNA DESCRIBE IT BECAUSE THATS GROSS!) As I walked by I heard someone say "Hey Secretia!". It was Sirius.

"What." I retorted.

"I need you to help bring back a school project from my Divination class up to my dorm." He asked.

"OK!" I said and we went down a hallway.

"Wait a minute. This isn't the way to Diviniation class!" I yelled.

"Yah I know!" Laughed Sirius.

"Then why are we going this way?" I inquired. Suddenly Sirius pulled me into a closet.

"WTF!" I yelled in raeg.

"Ssshhhh." Said Sirius seductivly. I looked into his smexy grey eyes that were so smexy they made my intestines feel like melting.

Suddenly he groped my butt and boobs. Just as he was about to kiss me...I slapped him!

"WTF SIRIUS? STOP TRYING TO SEXUALLY ASSAULT ME! YOU KNOW I'M DATING REMUS!" I yelled with fury in my voice.

"Sorry but your so fucking pretty that I can't control myself." he moaned sexily.

We left the closet and I went back to Remus and we danced some more. I was mad and not mad at Sirius. He shouldn't have tried to do that to me...But he was SSSSOOOO HAWT!

25 minutes later I wasn't feeling to good (I accidently drank some of the punch.)

"Hey Remus. I don't feel to good. I'm gonna go back upstairs ok?" I said to him.

"Fine with me" Said Remus and he kissed me goodbye and I went back upstairs. As I turned on the lights to my dorm...I SAW SIRIUS ON MY VIBRATING COUCH!

"WTF YOU BASTARD!" I yelled.

"Calm down and have a seat." Said Sirius. I sat next to him.

Sirius turned on the vibrater to high. It felt nice. Suddenly Sirius started touching me in certain areas.

"Knock it off!" I said.

"Sure?" said Sirius softly.

"Actually keep going" I said and he kept on touching my no-nos. Then...HE KISSED ME! What happened between now and 1 minute later was kinda fuzzy because the next minute me and Sirius were making out and sucking each others tounges. Suddenly I looked at the clock and saw that the Halloween dance ends in five minutes!

"Oh shit Remus is gonna be back!" I moaned.

"I'll hide in the closet for the night!" Said Sirius. "Let's make out together in the morning!"

"Cool!" I said and Sirius got in the closet just before Remus arrived.

"Hi!" I said to Remus. We made out on the bed and fell asleep. As I layed there I realized that having fun with Sirius is fun! I'll just make sure Remus doesn't find out lol!


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:This chapter is a LITTLE bit sexual so if you don't like it then don't read it. **

I woke up in my bed with Remus. But Remus wasn't there. He was already dressed.

"Where the fuck are you going?" I asked him.

"I have to help the librarian because I got detention a few days ago because the lunch lady caught me spiking your milk with roofies!" He said.

"WTF!" I said angrily!

"Sorry. I'll spike your drinks with your consent next time OK?" Said Remus.

"Ok." I said. We kissed and then he left.

After he left,Sirius came out of the closet.

"Yay!" I said and I french kissed Sirius(Thats when you use your tongs!).

"Were dirty" I said. "Let's take a shower!"

"Good idea!" said Sirius. Then we took off our clothes and got in the shower. Don't worry. He didn't put his penis in my vagina or anything we just made out naked in the shower.(Ok don't think about that because thats gross).

After we were done we put on our clothes.

"That was amazing!" moaned Sirius and we kissed. Suddenly Remus walked in.!

"WTF GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yelled Remus.

"STFU She doesn't liek you!" Said Sirius.

"Guys plz stop fighting ok I can explain." I said.

"I BET YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE HER YOU MANSLUT!" Said Remus in angry rage.

"Sorry,but Secretia isn't into homos." Said Sirius.

That REALLY pissed Remus off. He jumped on Sirius and they started to beat each other up. They actually started bleeding and Raspberry and her maggots came out of the cage and drank the blood on the floor.

Suddenly James came in. "WTF IS GOING ON!" He screamed.

"SIRIUS IS TRYING TO RAEP SECRETIONS!" Screamed Remus.

"SECRETIA LICKS ME BUT REMUS IS TRYING TO GET IN THE WAY!" Yelled Sirius.

"Well You guys are so immature." Said James.

"No we arnt!" moaned Remus . Then they jumped on James and got into a threeway fight. More blood got everywhere.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE SUCH MOTHERFUCKERS!" I cried and locked myself in the bathroom and started crying.

Remus,James,and Sirius kept on asking me to come out. "GO AWAY YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled and they went away. Then I got my Ipod out and played "Pain" by Three Days Grace. I listen to Three Days Grace songs because they reflect my inner turmoil.

"Pain with out love. Pain can't get enough" sang the lead singer of Three Days Grace(I don't know his name) as I slit my wrists with a razor. Blood got all over my clothes and on the floor. Raspberry's maggots slithered under the door crack and drank my blood.

"Thanks for cleaning up the mess." I said to them. I slit my wrists some more. Then I started to feel light headed because I lost so much blood. I got out of the bathroom and walked into my living room,blood flowing from my wrists. Then I collapsed on the floor and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up. I didn't know where I was. Everything was colorful. There were so many pretty colors. Was I dead? If so,am I in heaven or hell?

"Hey Secretia!" I head Lily's voice yell.

"Lily! Where are you and where am I?"

"Your at Madam Pomfrey's in one of the beds. The reason your probably seeing colors is because your high." Explained Lily.

"I'm high!?" I said in shock!

"Yah. Madam Pomfrey made you sniff paint in order to keep you calm while she stiched up your wrists. Your high should wear off soon." Said Lily.

There were so many colors. They were so pretty that I wanted to reach out and lick them. Five minutes later the colors faded away and I could see where I was. I was clearly in a bed in Madam Pomfrey's and Lily was right beside me.

"Feeling better?" She said.

"Yah." I said back. "Where are the Marauders?"

"James is in my bedroom and Sirius and Remus are now not allowed to be near each other because they'll try to kill each other. They also aren't allowed in this room because they might try to rape you." Said Lily.

"!?" I said.

"BTW I got your homework for you. You don't have class today because of your wrist slitting." Said Lily and she dropped some books on me. "Oh I gotta go to class now See Ya!" She said and ran off.

Then I saw Raspberry's cage beside me,but Raspberry and her maggot weren't in it. Only one maggot was in it. I checked the note beside it.

_Dear Secretia,_

_ We got rid of your maggots and your fairy because Dumbledore thinks they are gross. However,he allowed you to keep the one maggot in the cage butt you have to spay(It's a girl fairy maggot I checked) it when it grows up so it doesn't have babies. _

_ Sincerly,_

_ Filch. _

"Aw." I said and picked up the fairy maggot and cuddled it. "I'll name you Barbieberry,you see I combined your mom's name and my old fairy Barbieglitter's name". I put her back in her cage,then I reopened one of my cutting scars and fed it my blood. I put a bandaid on it when Barbieberry was done eating.

Suddenly a broomstick flew into my window. Glass flew everywhere. The person on the broomstick was...SIRIUS!

"AH!" I yelled because I thought he was gonna rape me. Then he ran onto my bed and hugged me. "Hey,Secretia. I came back for you. I actually stole this broomstick because I luv u so much!" He said and kissed me on the head. I became less scared.

Suddenly we started making out. We put a cloth over Barbieberry's cage because she's too young to see this stuff. We then used our tongs to french kiss.

Then Sirius whispered in my ear and said."Lets go for a homerun."

I blushed. I knew exactly what he met. I realized that while Sirius and Remus were both hawties,Sirius is SLIGHTLY smexxier. My inner veela wanted to soul bond with him.

"Yah,let's" I whispered back. We went under the covers so the other people in the hospital wing won't see us. We made out then we took off our clothes and made out some more.

Suddenly he insterted his wand into my cauldron and we had SEX(I'M NOT GONNA DESCRIBE IT BECAUSE THIS IS A T RATED FANFIC YOU PERVERTED FUCKERS!)! It felt like magic. Suddenly I felt something inside me and Sirius did too. Our soules were now bonded. If Sirius died then I died too(and vice versa). Also since we are soul bonded the only person that can do it with me is Sirius.

If somebody other then Sirius trys to do me then my woman hole closes up and blocks anything from entering(Same thing happens to my mouth and asshole.). It's like a built in charity belt!

"Luv ya." I said.

"Luv ya to!" Said Sirius and we fell asleep lolz.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up. It was dinner time. "Sirius wake up we'll be late for dinner!" I shouted. He woke up.

"ORLY?" Said Sirius.

"YARLY. Let's go downstairs!"

So we put our clothes on (But not in front of Barbieberry. We don't want to traumatize her.) and ran downstairs. Remus and Sirius have cooled down enough so it was safe to put both of them in the same area. Sirius and Remus just glared at each other angrily. Sammanthia was sitting next to her new boyfriend,the Sorting Hat.(The Sorting Hat just got back from the dry cleaners and Sammathia fell in love with him and they are dating now. They actually made it past 1st base!).

Suddenly Dumbledore got up front and made an announcement. "Attention! I have a suprise for you ppl! The suprise will be tomorrow! I'm not gonna tell you what it is because it's a suprise."

Everybody started having a discussion about what the suprise was. Sammanthia thought the suprise was gonna be a vibrating dildo just for her because she's a self centered bitch with no life. Remus thought it would be a cure for his lycanthropy. Lily thought it would be a jacuzzi. Sirius thought it would be a giant firecracker. James thought it would be a public execution of Voldemort. I thought it would be a unicorn farm.

Anyway,after we were done eating I went back to my dorm...AND REMUS WAS THERE!

"Um. Hi!" I said. Remus sauntered over and kissed me on the lips. Then he pushed me up against a wall. "Hey Remus,can I tell you-" "Not now babes I'm so happy your back." Said Remus and started kissing me more.

"No it's really impor-" "Can it wait?" Interuppted Remus and continued kissing me. Then he tried to french kiss me then my mouth closed up preventing his tounge from entering my hole.

"WTF?" Said Remus.

"Um. I was trying to tell that I had sex with Sirius and were soul bonded. Only he can go in my hole."

Remus backed away in shock. Then he started to cry. "HOW COULD YOU!?" He yelled and marched over to me. Before he could do anything he got hit by a hex. He started having a seizure on the floor. The person that shot the hex was...SIRIUS!

"Leave her alone you douche. She chose me get over it." Said Sirius angrily.

Then the hex wore off. Remus got up and ran out of my dorm crying. "I HATE MY LIFE!" He yelled! That's not a good sign.


	14. Chapter 14

"OMFG! Sirius you go help Remus,I have to do something important!" I shouted.

"Ok!" Said Sirius and he ran after Remus. I ran into the bathroom. I changed into some pink skinny jeans that showed off my butt. I put on a t-shirt that had the words "MY BEWBZ R 4 SRS ONLY! DNT LOOK AT THEM!" so that perverts won't look at them. I put on a LOT of "Boobies" bracelets that were red and pink and blue and everything. I also put on those spiky punk bracelets that Avril Lavigne wears. I brushed my hair. I examined my eyes. They were still rapidly flickering between every single color in existence. I put on my lipstick and make up then I left the bathroom.

Since I was soul bonded to Sirius I knew that he was on the Astronomy tower. I apparated there(I CAN DO THAT!).

I saw that Remus was crying and had tyied a rope to a pole and was basically gonna hang himself.

"SECRETIA LOOK WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!" He cried.

"No plz don't kill yourself. I still like you in a platonic way!" I said.

"BUT YOU DON'T LOVE ME IN A ROMANTIC WAY!" Moaned Remus.

"SHUT AND LISTEN TO HER!" Said Sirius. Remus shut up.

"But,I'll find you another pretty gurl." I said.

"Promise?" Remus snifled.

"Promise." I said and I hugged him in a platonic way. I stopped hugging him after 5 secs because if I did it longer Sirius would be pissed.

We went downstairs. Sirius and I went into my bedroom and slept together(in both ways.)

_Tommorow_

I was eating Corn Flakes for breakfest downstairs. So was everybody else,except for Sammanthia(She was eating glue.) Suddenly Dumbledore got on the podium thing up front and I and everyone else remembered that we'd find out what the suprise was. We wanted to scream but we didn't or else we wouldn't hear what the suprise was.

"Well. Todays the day." Said Dumbledore." The suprise is...A NEW EXCHANGE STUDENT!" We all gasped.

Dumbledore continued. "Plz welcome...DESIRAE SPARKLESHINE!" and Desirae got on the podium.

"OMFG DESIRAE!" I said and ran up and hugged her(but not in a lesbian way.) Desirae had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink Avril Lavigne shit, black Naruto skinny jeans and had red spiky punk bracelets.

Desirae is a Wicca(Wiccas are like Satanists except they aren't evil) and she is really good at wicca magic.

She can control the weather,light things on fire by looking at them and do wandless magic(I can do wandless magic to.) She is a super animagus which means she can turn into any animal. She is also a learned metamorphmagus which means she learned how to be one instead of being born that way. She can also talk to animals and is a parselmouth,leglimancer,occulmancer and a seer. Desirae is gives me private lessons on how to do these things. She's the second most powerful witch in exisctence except for me. I'm the most powerful witch in existence because I'm SPESHUL!1

After breakfest we talked some more.

"What's up bitch?" Said Desirae.

"I can't believe you got transfered here!" I yelled!

"Yah. I convinved my teachers to move me here. Oh and you know those Hawties Sirius and Remus? I showed your sister Daisy their pix and she got SSOOO Jealous because there are hot guys at your school!"

We laughed. Then we made fun of that slut Sammanthia some more.

I let her stay in my dorm. I used magic to give her own seperate bed because if she slept in my bed ppl will think that were lesbians(WE ARENT LESBIANS!).

"Oh where are those hawtiez Sirius and Remus?" Asked Desirae.

"I'm soulbonded with Sirius because we made love." I said.

"Damn gurl your so lucky!" giggled Desirae. "So Where's Remus."

"Well,he's in the same potions class as you and me and we have it in 3 minute so lets go there!" I said.

We aparted there.

We took our seats while the teacher was talking about potions and stuff.

"That's Remus" I said pointing at him.

"Wow. He's hotter then in the picture!" Moaned Desirae.

Remus noticed her and kept on looking at her for the whole class.

"I think he lieks u!" I whispered into Desirae's ear. Desirae giggled.

"Is there a problem?" Asked the teacher. I said no.

"OK then." He said and kept on talking about potions.

We had a great night! Suddenly. Desirae said. "Wanna have a sleepover at this dorm on friday night?"


	15. Chapter 15

"OMFG that sounds like a great idea!" I exclaimed.

"Yah. How about we invite Lily too!" Desirae said back.

"Yah,and we should invite the Marauders too!" I giggled while blushing.

"OMG good idea! We could play spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven!" Said Desirae.

We giggled some more then I checked on Barbieberry. She looked hard. I poked her. She was a pupae!

"My babies growing up!" I said wiping a tear from my face.

Then we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling great inside. I put on a shit and skinny jeans that were blue and boobies bracelets.

We went to the breakfest.

Then Desirae ran up to me happily. She was wearing a black Justin Bieber tshirt,red skinny jeans and green wicca bracelets.

"Guess what? Remus flirted with me in the hallway! He pushed me up against the wall and whispered "You wanna go on a date"? in my ear!"

"OMG that's awesome! Let's go to American Eagel to get you a sexy outfit for the date!" I moaned.

So we skipped class and flew on our broomsticks to American Eagle.

When we got there I had an idea.

"OMG how about we make your date the same thing as the sleepover!" I said to Desirae.

"OMG that means I don't need to buy an outfit!" She said.

"So? Let's buy clothes anyway!" I said.

So we bought a LOT of clothes. Then we went to a subway resturant in Hogsmeade and ordered sandwitches(Lol get it?). It turns out there were rats in our food because the Subway Resturant has poor cleaning standerds,but I was OK with it because I eat rats back home.

"Oh. I have a cofession to make!" Said Desirae. "Remus gave me a hickey in the hallway so I'm a werewolf now!"

"Wow!" I said. "That means you two are like soul mates now or something."

"Actually were not because I'm not half-veela like you." She explained.

"No. Soul mates are diffrent from soul bonding!" I explained.

After we finished our sandwitches(Desirae eats rats and other small animals now because she's a werewolf.) We went back to our dorms and watched The Jonas Brothers 3D Concert Experiance and Bratz.

Later during the day. Sirius snuck on me from behind in my bedroom and kissed my neck.  
"OMG Hi Sirius!" I said. "How about you save it for the sleepover on Friday night?" I said as he was going to my panty region.

"Ok. Ok." He said and flopped down on my bed.

Suddenly I was getting a txt from Lily. I ansewered.

"OMG Gurl. Cum wif me n Desirae in my bedroom. ASAP!" She txted.

"Gotta go Sirius!" I said and kissed him goodbye.

I ran to Lily's Head Girl Room. Lily and Desirae looked excited to tell me something.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well? What is it?" I asked Desirae and Lily.

"We should form a group of gurl Marauders and call ourselves Marauderinas!" Moaned Lily.

"OMFG THAT'S AWESOME!" I shrieked.

"Yah. You know how the Marauders mess with Severous? Well,we'll target Sammanthia!" Giggled Desirae.

"Cool!" I said.

"Don't worry! I'm working up a plan to attack her,but in the mean time you should get ready for the sleepover! Tomorrows Friday!" Reminded Lily.

"OMFG YAH!" I said. I went back to my dorm. Sirius already left. I checked on Barbieberry's pupae. Then it started shaking. Suddenly it cracked open and the prettiest fairy eva came out!

Barbieberry had red hair like her mom,but it was so red that it looked like fire. She had crimson eyes. Her wings were a beautiful red. She was red skinned like an Indain.

"OMG You are so pretty!" I said. Barbieberry grinned and fluttered into the bathroom to do her fairy business.(I didn't look.) Then she flew really fast and flew out the window.

"NO COME BACK!" Barbieberry just grinned and telepathically told me that she'd be like a living patronus for me and would help fight off evil. Then she turned into a light and flew into my wand. Whenever I cast the patronus charm she'd come out.

I fell asleep in my bed.

I woke up the next morning. Me,Lily,and Desirae were gonna skip school today to get ready for the sleepover. I got up and put on pink Barbie panties,a black fishnet bra,a tight pink short skirt,a Selena Gomez tshirt and Hello Kitty bracelets.

Suddenly Lily and Desirae came. Lily was wearing a Hannah Montana T-shirt and pink One Direction skinny jeanz. Desirae was wearing a kawaii anime shirt and black emo skinny jeans.

"Hay Girl! Let's get ready for the party!" Said Lily. We were gonna watch horror movies like Saw. We got out popcorn and coke(as in the drink).

"I hope we play 7 minutes in heaven or better yet strip poker!" Said Lily seductivly. A few minutes later Lily went to the bathroom.

Then I turned to Desirae and said. "Let's practice making out with our boifriends by making out with each other!" "Good Idea!" Desirae said back and we put our lips on each other and kissed. We're not lesbians were just practicing making out with Sirius and Remus by making out with each other. We don't like it and were not in love with each other were just practicing. We stopped as soon as Lily came back.

We were ready 6 hours later.

Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Yay" The boys are hear!" Said Lily and she went to get the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily opened the door. But it wasn't the Marauders. It was Sammanthia.

"OMG Go away you fucking ho!" Shouted Lily.

"No I want to join your party!" Said Sammanthia.

"No youll lesbian rape us!" I shouted.

"Well. Yah." Said Sammanthia.

Desirae then used her wandless magic to make Sammathia puke blood. Sammathia ran off crying.

"LOL!" We all said!

Suddenly the boiz came. Sirius was wearing a chocolate brown shit and pants. Remus was wearing a Simple Plan Tshirt and pants. James was wearing a MCR shirt and Skinny jeans.

"OMFG Hi guys!" moaned Desirae.

We set up their beds. Sirius was sleeping with me(in both ways ;) ). Remus was sleeping with Desirae.(Same thing with them.) James and Lily had to sleep on the couch coz there isn't any bed for them.

Sirius was being really flirty with me on the bed. He kept on feeling up my tits and putting his hand down my panties.

"Let's wait till Later ok?" I said to Sirius.

"OK." smirked Sirius.

We watched Saw IV. We laughed at the slutty chick being killed coz she's a slut like Sammanthia. We also watched Jennifer's body.

"Letz play spin the bottle" orgasmd lilly.

So I got out a beer bottle and spun it. It landed on Lily.

"Truth or Dare?" I giggled.

"Dare!" She screamed!

"I dare you to admit your darkest secret!" I said.

" OK. I made my sister petunia drink urine in the 1st grade!" LOL!

She spun the bottle and it landed on Remus.

"Dare." he automatically said.

"Give Desirae her first kiss" Lily poofed!

"LOl ok!" Said Remus and he kissed Desirae on her lisp. Desirae was shocked.

"Did u liek it!" Moaned Remus.

"Yah!" Said Desirae as she felt hot inside. They french kissed some more.

The bottle landed on me. I said dare.

"Play 7 minutes in heaven with Sirus!" Said Desirae as she came from kissing Remus.

"Awesome!" Said Sirius as he dragged me into my closet and put his lips on mine. We inserted our tongsz into each other! It felt good. Then he masaged my bewbz. It felt good. Then he rubbed my pussy. It felt good. We took off our clothes. Then he went inside my puss and sexed. "Oh gof Sirius!" I moaned while I felt hot. Then we came and we collapsed on each other.

"Times up!" Said James! "GO AWAY" WE SCREAMED! He went away. "That was awesome!" Said sirius and kised my lips. We lay their for like 10 minutes then put our clothes on and went out.

We fell asleep in the beds later coz it was late.

**Give me good reviews or I'll be ritually abused by Satanists again. If I die while being ritually abused then my family will hold this website responsible. Don't want that to happen? THEN GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS DAMMIT!1**


	18. Chapter 18

We all woke up the next morning feeling great.

Anyway the next few months went by really fast! Christmas was AMAZING! I stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. At home my sister Daisy NEVER gave me presents for Christmas so I was the only one at New York Wizardry Academy who never had anything to say about the holidays. I also had no friends(accept Desirae) and everyone hated me. But now at Hogwartz I have LOTS of friends and a hawt BF and I'm POPULAR!111 So,for Christmas Sirius gave me these lacy lengirae that felt rly good! Desirae got the same thing from Remus.

So one day it was March and Spring Break was coming up. So me,Lily,and Desirae were gonna drop a firecracker bomb on Sammanthia. I was wearing a fairy princess panties,stockings,a Amy Lee tshirt that I got at an Amy Lee concert and a purple mini skirt. Lily was wearing a Justin Bieber with Justin Biebers sexy face on it and a mini skirt that was also purple. Desirae was wearing orange skinny jeans,a leather corset with blue lace and gel bracelets.

Just before we could do that...MCGOGGLE CAUGHT US!

"DETENTION FOR ALL YOU BITCHES!1" Said Mcgoogle.

We got detention. We had to explore the forbidden Forest for lost children.

Suddenly as I was chasing after a kid that wouldn't stay still(STUPID KID!). I got lost in the woods. I heard that there are werewolves in the forbidden forest(besides Remus.) what if they murderded me or...worse.

Suddenly I heard something in the bushes. What if it was a werewolf(Not counting remus.) or something?

I ran. Whatever the hell it was it still kept cumming. Then I tripped. Then whatever it was jumped on me. Fortunently it wasn't a werewolf or Remus. It was Sirius. He kissed my lips.

"What Are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got detention too because Me,Remus,and James gave Severes a toilet bath." Said Sirius moaningly.

My veela instincts told me to sex Sirius cuz he was hawt and smexy and I'm hawt and smexy and therefore we must fuck.

I kissed him and he liked it. He gave my first hicky. It hurt at first then it felt good like a neck organism. I moaned. He took his shit and I took off my shit. We made out have naked. Then we heard something in the bushes.

"GO AWAY YOU PERV!" I yelled thinking that it was a sex pervert. Then it growled and I knew it wasn't a pervert. We screamed in fear and ran up a tree.

Then I looked up that the sky. It was a fole Moon.

Uh Oh.


	19. Chapter 19

So. Me and Sirius were stuck up a tree and there were werewolves(including Desirae and Remus) down below.(Desirae and Remus were having hawt angsty werewolf sex somewhere(IM NOT GONNA DESCRIBE IT YOU PERVERTS!11)

We were have naked in a tree and we were freezing so we shared body heat(again we aren't having sex.). Me and Sirius became turned on coz we were on a tree branch. We took of our clothez. We had sex. It felt good.

Then it became day time and the werewolves became normal and left.

We got off the tree branch and put our clothes back on. We apparated back to Hogwarts. Lily and Desirae and Remus and James were there.

"We have good news!" Said Remus.

"Wait I have to get changed!" I shouted. Everybody turned away.(Accept for Sirius. He's my BF so it's ok if he watches me change.) I changed into a Katy Perry bar and green lemon panties. I put on tight skinny jeans that were so tight they cut off my blood supply. I put on a flower tube top. I put on sliteto boots and nicki minaj earings.

Desirae put on a spiky bra with nipple spikes. She also put on high boots that were leather and went up to her knees. She put on a bratz t shirt and a red bra.

Lily changed into a skinny jeans that had pix of Jefree Star all over them. She put on a BrokenCYDE tshirt and Nickelback panties and a blue bra and gold earings.

"Ok we are done now." said Sirius. "Let's harass Sammanthia and Service!"

We did. Me and Lily and Desirae took secret photos of Sammanthia masturbating in the girls stalls and she got suspended for 2 weeks! Severus was forced to eat feces.

Anyway. Time flew by again. We had lots of fun.

Then a few days before graduation and the time I'd have to go back to America,Sirius came up to me and said. "The tests came back your pregnant!"


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm Prego!" I yelled in rage!

"Yep. You have to get an abortion."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if my parents found out that I've been banging a half breed I'd be screwed! They'd rather have me fuck my cousin." Explained Sirius.

"Gross!" I said.

"I know. You see,my parents are racist purebloods and they hate mudbloods,half-bloods,magic beings,half-breeds,negros and asians." Said Sirius. "Since your half veela and I'm human youd have a quarter veela baby(Thanks Mrs. West for teaching me fractions in the 5th grade! You rock!). Imagine what would happen if the Black family was polluted by Veela DNA! They'd be angry and our family would lose status among rival pureblood families! So in conclusion you have to abort the fetus or I'll be hated by my family!"

"But I can't get an abortion! I don't have the money for it! My sister Daisy spends all of our money on heroin!" I shitted.

"Well I have an idea!" Said Sirius. "How about I go to America with you!"

"No. Daisy is a slut and would sex you up." I explained.

"So. Why can't you go back to America and give birth there?" Asked Sirius.

"Cuz I need to be with you!" I cried and hugged him. "My sister is an abusive bitch and I'd probably have a miscarriage or a stillborn or a drug baby there."

So then graduation day came and went. I secretly hid out among the bushes so the plane people won't come to take me back to America to Daisy. I felt sad about staying here and leaving my friend Desirae as she went back,but my love for Sirius is stronger then my non sexual love for her so I stayed.

Sirius is staying with James coz his family hates him. It turns out Lily's prego too! She's having a boy and their gonna call him Harry.

As I sat on the couch at James house I wondered what would happen next?

**OK. The fanfics done. I might make a sequal but I might not because the ppl on this site are retarded bastards. **


End file.
